


Infection

by missmadeinheaven



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmadeinheaven/pseuds/missmadeinheaven
Summary: Claire Redfield and Albert Wesker are caught in a biohazard situation, and Claire becomes infected...will Wesker take advantage of the situation, or will Claire?





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> A really old commission I wrote. I was given freedom to write this however I wished, as long as Wesker and Claire were together. I thought I should post something since I haven't been active on here for...quite some time. Apologies.

"Wesker, I--I-- don't feel so good," Claire murmured, stumbling over her own feet with each step.

  
Wesker raced to her, catching her in his arms before she hit the pavement. "Claire?

  
He wanted to get off the street. There were BOWs all over place and he wanted to take cover and regroup before Claire got any worse. Being out in the open was making him nervous and holding her made it so he couldn't draw his weapon, which in turn made him even more nervous.

"Wesker, I'm--I'm so hot. So hot," she breathed.

Wesker picked up her limp form and tried to think of a place to hide. He spotted a gym club across the street. Without hesitation he hurried them both inside. It wasn't his first choice, but it was the only building that had an intact door and windows that weren't shattered.

Once inside he propped Claire up against the receptionist's desk and looked for ways to secure the door. After dragging numerous chairs and a couple of desks to the front of the room he shoved them against the main door. It would take more than a few standard BOWs to break into this place with all that weight against the door. Claire moaned and Wesker abandoned the pyramid of chairs he was constructing. She was starting to sound worse and he knew he couldn't delay giving her treatment any longer.  
He picked her up once more and ran for the showers. A quick glance of the room and he decided it was relatively safe. No large ventilation shafts or large drains were in the room that anyone could get through. He gingerly laid her on the tiled floor, grabbing a nearby towel and placing it under her head. He quickly removed the bulk of her clothing but left her underclothes on. He started the shower and let the cool water refresh her feverish skin.

"I can't...hold on...any longer..." she whispered. Her eyes closed and she went still.

"Stay with me. Come on Redfield, don't give up on me now," Wesker pleaded, almost growling with a touch of fear in his voice.

He took out the silver case from his pocket and prepped the last anti-virus dose. He gingerly turned her head and injected the cure in her neck and waited.

And waited.

Wesker had nearly given up all hope until Claire sat up and began coughing violently. He smiled in spite of himself. The young woman clutched her stomach and vomited, purging the vile infection from her system. When she had finally stopped, she put her head under the stream of water and sat there, letting the cool shower remove all the blood and dirt that was encrusted in her hair and skin.

Wesker studied her. The water glittered and sparkled on her skin, giving her an ethereal sheen. Her auburn hair stuck to her face and neck in tight curls, delicately framing her soft pink lips and grey-blue eyes. Her bra was soaked, the fabric sticking to her breasts and highlighting her hard nipples. Wesker looked away.

"No playing allowed" his own voice echoed in his head. Besides, thinking about sex at a time like this, with her, was absolutely ridiculous. She was a Redfield, after all.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

Wesker was stunned. Her eyes were half-closed and her lips in a pout. She looked very seductive, like a sweet siren amid an ocean of gore and blood.

"I'm fine," he replied, keeping his voice level.

"Wesker...does the anti-virus have side effects?"

He shrugged, trying to hide his alarm. "I am not sure. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm feeling very anxious."

"That's probably your adrenaline. You'll calm down. Being nervous and frightened is expected in a situation like this, especially in your state," he explained.

She shook her head. "I'm not nervous and scared. No, I am. I--I'm--"

"You're--?"

She spoke slowly, almost like she was struggling to form the words, then her sentences came spilling out in a rush. "My hormones are in overdrive. It's to the point where I can't think about anything else. This isn't good. I can't be thinking like this when we're trying to escape. I'll get hurt again or maybe you will." She held her head within her hands and shook back and forth.

"My apologies, Claire." He wanted very much to reach out and calm her, but felt it best to stay where he was. Besides, comforting young women was not his forte.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this. Every nerve ending on my body is on fire right now. I can't take my eyes off you. My body is compelling me to...to..."

"Fuck," Wesker cursed, not actually finishing Claire's sentence.

She nodded, the fear draining from her eyes. It was quickly replaced with a lust Wesker could only qualify as predatory.

"No, I was--never mind," he sighed. He turned away from her, mainly to quell his own growing hormonal desire. Surely, it was the virus within him reacting to her, and nothing more.

"You're attracted to me. You want me," Claire's voice morphed from terrified to silky, sultry tones that brushed against him like a cat rubbing his legs. He shivered.

"You don't know what you're doing Claire. It's the anti-virus. You don't want to fuck me. It's your hormones reacting to the virus. It will go away."

He turned to face her and found her inches away from him.

"Take off your breathing mask."

Her voice was hypnotizing. He felt his body complying with her wishes, even though his mind was screaming at him to stop.

He removed his fingerless gloves and then his mask and sunglasses. As soon as his things hit the floor, Claire pounced, wrapping her body around his and grinding against him, her breasts rubbing up against his vest. She ran her hands through his dirty blond hair and kissed his lips, her tongue pushing into his mouth.

Wesker gave in, wrapping his arms around her and returning her kiss. Between the exchanges of sloppy kisses, she helped him remove his clothes until he was naked. Unable to suppress his hard on any longer, he let Claire have her way with him.

He unhooked her bra and peeled it off. He broke their kiss and rubbed the soft, warm flesh of her breasts before putting one of her pale pink nipples in his mouth. He sucked it, swirled his tongue around it and lightly teased it with his teeth. Claire moaned, grinding on him faster and with more passion. He repeated it with her other nipple and she moaned again, this time much louder.

Wesker couldn't believe what they were doing. This beautiful girl, Chris Redfield’s sister no less, wanted by Umbrella Corp., was grinding against him like there was no tomorrow while a bio-hazard apocalypse was happening outside. None of that mattered at the moment. All that existed was Claire and how hard his cock was. She was warm, so warm...and beautiful...

He moved aside the thin fabric of her panties and slipped two fingers inside her soaking wet lips. Her moans got louder the longer he stimulated her. She was so wet, so open, he knew he wouldn't have any problems entering her. His thumb rubbed her clit while his fingers stroked her g-spot. She writhed around him, screaming his name. He felt her walls clench down and tighten around him, her release so close. He stopped and withdrew his fingers, wiping her own wetness on her lips. She licked his fingers and when she finished, she nuzzled his neck and whispered,  
"I want you. Now, Wesker."

He needed no further urging. He hurriedly ripped off her panties and grabbed her, keeping her in a close and tight embrace. Her skin was still so warm and it felt so soft, and even despite the blood and BOW remnants all around them, he could still smell the scent of rose oil on her skin.

"No condom," he said between kisses.

"Fuck it I don’t care," she replied quickly, squeezing his cock gently.

Wesker couldn't believe what he was about to do. Having sex with a Redfield, while the world outside was falling apart was not just crazy, it was flat out insane.

He didn’t care. Her body was shaking with need for him, and no matter what he did, he couldn't push away the attraction he was having towards her. He wanted her. He needed her. The rest of his thoughts were jumbled. There was only one thing in his head that shouted at him constantly...get inside her.

Without hesitation, he entered her fully and completely in one thrust. He didn't know what made him do that. He felt guilty that he wasn't being more careful. He could’ve hurt her. She cried out, but he was surprised he didn't hear her pleading with him to be gentler; instead, she wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips against him. Wesker almost came right at that moment but managed to keep the feeling in check.

He started to thrust into her hard and deep. She was dripping wet and incredibly tight. He marveled at how good she felt.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she screamed. "More! Harder! Deeper, goddamn it!"

Without pulling out, he picked her up and propped her up against the tiled shower wall. Her legs locked around him and she kissed him deeply as he started to thrust into her again. The cool water poured between them making Claire's nipples harden and her skin flush with goose bumps. With every thrust she pushed against him, almost as if she wanted to devour every inch of him.

"Oh God yes, right there...harder...faster..." she pleaded between gasps.

Wesker’s cock throbbed and pulsed inside her and she demanded it more and more though he was already giving her every inch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently nibbling his skin and whispering, "Yes...I want your cock, Wesker. Every inch. Give it to me."

With a grunt, he slid them both to the floor of the shower and pulled out. Claire whined.

"Get on your hands and knees and spread your legs wide," he instructed.

Eager, Claire did as she was told. Once he was back inside her she let out a pleasant scream. A pressure was starting to build up in her stomach and the sensation was working its way down to a spot between her thighs. Her body tingled, and she knew she couldn't stop the orgasm that was threatening to crash into her.

Wesker, already exhausted but feeling too good to care, kept up the pace. He grabbed her ponytail and pulled, forcing her to grind against him. She growled, her voice no longer sounding human but guttural like an animal’s. She was so tight and wet. Wesker ground his teeth and felt his release. With a grunt he pushed it back. He bent over slightly and grabbed Claire by her waist. Her back was now leaning against his chest and their sweat glued them together. With both arms he hugged Claire to him, crushing her breasts in the process while his thumbs roughly rubbed against her hard nipples. She turned to kiss him and their tongues met.

That was all he needed. With one last thrust he felt his release. He moaned as he filled her and she moaned with him. While his hips slowed their thrusting, Claire was still moving. A minute later she screamed. Wesker felt a hot wetness surround his cock while he was still inside her. Her walls tightened around him, almost painfully so, and it was then he realized she was pulling him very slightly. Wesker bit his lip, the discomfort level rising.

“Fuck me more,” she screamed. “More!”

Despite his energy plummeting, he fucked her harder, slamming into her so deep he could see her whole body move forward, her nails digging into the tiles on the floor, leaving long scratches in the porcelain.

He pulled out and she whined. He flipped her onto her back and slid back inside, pushing her legs back until her ankles were on his shoulders. She was beyond feverish to the touch, her eyes flashing amber and red. She screamed again as his cum filled her and spilled out over her inner thighs.

Then, he felt her release. Her body seized as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He reached between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb and her screams silenced. Before he could do anything about it, Claire pulled him out and collapsed on the shower floor.

Alarmed, Wesker checked her pulse. It was strong and she was breathing. Her skin was no longer boiling hot. Happy she was alive and and functioning well, he collapsed right next to her.  
~  
“Mmmmmm,” Claire moaned, stretching languidly.

Her body was relaxed and she lost aches she didn’t know she had. Her skin tingled and a pleasant warming sensation resided in her stomach. She turned over and placed a loving arm around the body next to her.

“Leon,” she giggled softly, “that was the best sex we’ve ever had. Remind me to—”

“Claire?”

She froze. The voice wasn’t Leon’s. It sounded like…

“Wesker?”

“Yes, Claire.”

He sounded exhausted and weary. Claire’s eyes flew open. They were both nude and wet and the shower was still running. Her clothes were strewn all over the bathroom except for her panties which were still wrapped around one ankle, holding on by a thread.

“We should leave now Claire,” he said simply, pulling on his clothes.

All she could do was nod and gather up her own clothes.


End file.
